Parallels
by a.touch.eclectic
Summary: Booth let himself ponder the possibility for only a few seconds" An extended ending for the Finger in the Nest. Contains spoilers for that episode.


So, the plot bunny attacked before tonight's episode was even over. I kept expecting more to happen, so this is my outlet I guess.

As always, I own nothing.

* * *

Brennan allowed Booth to hold her, enjoying the way his arms always seemed to open up to her before she even considered allowing him to comfort her. The strength that Booth gave her with these so-called "guy hugs" seemed to make every other problem in her life go away.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Booth asked, gently leading her back to his SUV.

"No, my car's at the Jeffersonian. I can get home on my own, you know," she stated, slightly defensive. She had done her mourning; she didn't need Booth to continue dragging out the experience.

"Ok," Booth replied. Within minutes they were back at the Jeffersonian, and they were saying goodbye.

As Booth drove off, he snuck a glance in the rearview mirror, assuring himself that Brennan was going to be all right. He smiled as she got into her car and drove away in the direction of her apartment. Booth let his mind dwell on her for a few moments before getting into a non-thinking driving mode.

Three red lights later, Booth was becoming annoyed at his apparent bad luck. He hated when he seemed to hit every red light that was possible on the way between the Jeffersonian and his apartment. Glancing to his left as he waited impatiently for the light to turn, a sign caught his eye.

A cardboard box was set up on the corner with black marker boldly stating "Puppies – Free." Booth let himself ponder the possibility for only a few seconds before he swerved into the left turn lane, nearly rear-ending the green Honda in front of him. Angry honking accompanied his frantic efforts to fully enter the lane.

Booth pulled to the side of the street and parked. He raced across, hoping that there was at least one puppy still left in that box. Sounds of dogs barking and whimpering greeted him before he could even see into the box; it must be his, or Brennan's, lucky day.

The box contained three rambunctious, energetic mixed breed puppies. They tugged and pushed one another, each vying for sole attention from Booth. But the one that interested him was on the far side of the box, not joining in with its siblings. This fourth puppy was instead studying Booth steadily. He couldn't repress a slight chuckle as he recognized that look. It was the same one that Brennan gave to the skeletons she bent over everyday, trying to figure them out.

"Okay, I think you'll do just fine," Booth muttered to the puppy, and picked it up. He tucked it very carefully into the crook of his arm, and took off back to his car.

* * *

Brennan stared at her book blankly, not seeing the words that were printed on the page. She tried to tell herself that she shouldn't feel this upset about an animal, especially one that she had only just met. But there was something about Ripley that forged an instant bond with her.

He had reminded her so much of Booth. The warm brown eyes and the penchant for violence were only the first things she noticed about him. There was also his ability, just like Booth's, for making her feel comfortable and at ease, in any situation. She knew, logically, that she should be afraid of the dog. He had killed someone. But he was also so loving, so open to anyone.

But he had been put down. Deprived of life because someone had caused him to commit a horrible act, and another arbitrary someone had said that he could be a danger to others. Why did "others" always have to come in and destroy everything? Why did Brennan have to loose her best friend for two weeks, because someone else said that he had to fake his own death?

A persistent knock on the door shocked Brennan out of her reverie. She glanced through the peephole to see Booth standing there, a huge grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked, opening the door to her partner.

"I got something for you," he announced, his hands held conspiratorially behind his back.

"Booth, you really didn't have to order take-out this time. Honestly, I'm fine," Brennan insisted.

"Oh, I saved the Thai food for another night. This is even better." Booth brought his hands around, producing… a leash?

"Now you're just taunting me," Brennan said with an eye-roll. Then she noticed what the leash was attached to. "A puppy?"

"I figured you'd want the honor of naming her. Now, Ripley could work, but I think she looks more like a Bones Junior, don't you," Booth stated, picking up the brown and tan puppy. He placed the puppy in Brennan's arms before she could protest.

"You bought me a puppy?" Brennan asked, awe and admiration in her eyes.

"Not really, she was just sitting on a street corner. But you have to admit, she is pretty cute," Booth admitted.

Brennan stared at the dog in her arms. The puppy stared back at her, warm brown eyes meeting rich hazel.

"Thank you Booth," Brennan whispered.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. And treated with puppies.


End file.
